Memories
by ReKoJ
Summary: Nuala remembers the day that her brother went off into exile.


Memories

Fandom: Hellboy 2

Pairing: Nuada/Nuala

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. No money was made from this story. The events here are fictional. Please don't sue.

She could still remember the day that he left the Unseen Realm. She had wanted to go with him but he would not allow it. They shared their thoughts automatically (as was the curse of twins) and he knew that she had wanted to be wherever he was before she had even walked into the room. He turned when he felt her presence. "Nuala."

She stood in the doorway. "Nuada. Must you be against father? He says that you are angry. He says that that anger has clouded your mind. Are you so angry that you wish to leave your home?"

He walked so that he was standing in front her. She was beautiful. He gently touched the side of her face and when she leaned into his touch they both sighed. He traced the scar that ran across the upper portion of her face. "Nuala, you must understand. Those humans cannot be trusted. They would make our kind extinct if it would benefit them. I will not sit under the rule of a king that will watch his people be destroyed. I will go and when I am needed I shall return."

He backed away from her and looked at her. She had chosen to wear a long blue dress. It was fitting; blue had always been her colour. He wanted to burn her image into his mind. He knew that it could be centuries before they saw each other again.

She stared directly into his eyes as he stared at her. She was hoping that she would see some sort of emotion there (other than anger and the hatred that he was feeling towards their father). They had **never **been apart before, not even as children. They both knew that this would be their greatest challenge. She was chilled, as his eyes grew dark. She could feel the hatred he felt in the back of her mind like a ghosting touch along her spine. She embraced him but his feelings only grew stronger.

She stepped away from him as she heard a light tap on the door. Nuada quickly composed himself and turned to face the door. Fëanáro was there; he was one of the king's most trusted guards. He bowed as he was in the presence of two members of the royal family.

"Forgive me for interrupting. Your highness, your father wishes to see you."

Nuada gave his sister a nod and walked down the hallway after Fëanáro. As they entered the chamber that was his father's private room he handed his sword over to the guard that was by the door. If these had been normal circumstances he would have done no such thing but these weren't ordinary circumstances. He knew that this would probably be the last time that he saw his father in a very long time so he wanted it to be on good terms. He walked into the room and knelt down in front of his father.

"Ada. Why is it that you have sent for me? You have heard my arguments and you know how I feel. Why must we have this conversation?"

"Stand tall my son. I fear for you. You are being foolish."

Nuada stood, glaring at his father. "No. It is you who is foolish. Do you really think that these men are going to honour your truce? In a few hundred years they won't even remember the elves. I **will not **stand by and watch all that I love fall to ruins. As I told Nuala when the time comes that I am needed I shall return. Until then I bid you good bye."

Nuada walked out the door, grabbing his sword on the way out. He had hoped that this was not the way that it would be ended but he knew that the humans had left him no choice. He would leave and when he did return he would destroy the humans. Something, that in his opinion that should have been done a long time ago.

Nuala heard the doors of the great hall slam shut. She sat in her brother's room. She knew that he would not return to say his farewells to her. She knew that he thought it best that he just leave. He was fearful that if he entered that room to say good-bye that he would not leave it. She sat near the window and watched him depart. She knew that if something happened to him she would know. Many times he had been in battle, she had known of all his injuries for they were hers as well.

As his silhouette disappeared with the sun she cried. She knew that he could feel the wetness on his face even though they were not his tears. She hoped with every fiber in her being that when he returned it would be a time of peace and joy. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that wasn't to be. She knew that she had to remain strong. She opened the window and blew a kiss in the wind.

Miles away, up in a tree Nuada sat planning the routes he would take. He felt a shudder in the wind and knew that it was his sister. "Good-bye Nuala." He put his palm in the air and in his mind he caught her kiss. He jumped from the tree and started walking. His soul already ached for her. He felt tears on his face, he was unsure if they belonged to him or if they were hers.

The End.


End file.
